Alien Conquest
Alien Conquest is a theme released in May 2011. The theme features a large invasion force of aliens attacking earth and attempting to destroy humanity, a first for LEGO. This is the first Space theme to use this premise, with preceding Space themes involving astronauts battling aliens on other planets or meeting more friendly alien lifeforms, such as Martians. This will be the second line of sets released in 2011 with a Space ethos; the other as a subtheme of City. The team of astronauts is known as the ADU, or "Alien Defence Unit".New York Toy Fair Story According to a comic in the November-December 2011 edition of LEGO Club Magazine, the story of Alien Conquest ties in with multiple themes. It is shown that the aliens first attempt at world domination was with the Atlantis Guardians, who are most likely alien in their nature themselves. Another attempt was when Alien Commander (Alien Conquest) assisted Amset-Ra in creating the 5 Golden Treasures sought after in Pharaoh's Quest. However, after Amset-Ra was apprehended by Jake Raines and his crew, and the The Golden King was saved from the evil Atlantis Guardians, Commander Hypaxxus-8 launched a full-scale attack on Earth, preparing to abduct all the humans, use their brains as fuel for their Solar-Galactic Batteries and enslave them as mindless zombies. However, when the ADU (Alien Defense Unit) is formed, the battle for the fate of the Earth begins. However, in the comic's climax, Hypaxxus unleashes his master plan- he first travels to the City of Atlantis and kidnaps the Golden King to use his 5 Trident Jewels as a source of power, and later goes back in time and rescues Amset-Ra, who joins him with the treasures. Together, the two of them planned to use the power to finally control the world, however they are once again upstaged when the ADU fights back and forces them to retreat. Thinking they were defeated yet again, Amset-Ra becomes furious at Hypaxxus-8 for another failure. But he reveals he has another plan for world domination, which apparently, will tie in with the Dino theme coming in 2012. Notes * This theme introduced the microphone, syringe, and the ray gun to mainstream LEGO sets after their initial introduction in the theme. * The sets were released on May 10, 2011.http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=11486127&prodFindSrc=search * An official Alien Conquest teaser was released on the official AC website about a month before the sets launched. * If you sit on the home page, messages from the aliens will start to pop up. * It is the first theme yet to have Aliens battle over Earth. Online games So far, a total of six online games are available on the official Alien Conquest website. *Shooting Challenge The focus of this game is to shoot down UFOs shaped like the UFO in 7052 UFO Abduction. You have four missiles that must reload before you can shoot them again. Forty UFOs will pass by and you are graded by how many you shoot down. *Whack-an-Alien This game is similar to the classic "Whack a mole" arcade game. You have to whack as many as you can of the 40 aliens that pop up out of craters in the ground. You do so by clicking on them. *Alien IQ Test This game asks you a series of questions with visual components, and grades you on how well you do. *Invasion From Planet X2 ½ In this game you can either play as the aliens and abduct humans, or you can play as the ADU and fight of the aliens. *The Walker Mode In this game you have to shoot down aliens in walkers. *The Survival Mode Category:Themes